Are You Gonna Be My Girl
by L.M. Avalon
Summary: While trying to find the boys for a demon hunting adventure, Kagome and Sango come across a horrible thing. Miroku singing! Can his sweet words sway Sango's unamused heart? Oneshot. Mir/San.


This is a songfic for the song **Are You Gonna Be My Girl** by **Jet**. I heard the line "Big black boots, long brown hair…she's so sweet, with her get-back-stare!" And immediately thought of Sango. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song that I'm using.

* * *

Are You Gonna Be My Girl  


* * *

"Uh, Kagome, what _is_ that?" I turned to my best friend while we were walking down the path. 

The schoolgirl stopped in her tracks and listened carefully, closing her blue eyes so she could concentrate better. Finally, Kag shrugged. "I don't know...but it sounds like singing."

"Really?" I strained my ears and could just catch the slightly off-key notes. Listening harder, I realized something.

_Oh...Dear...And...Merciful...Gods..._

"...Um, I think that sounds like...Miroku..." I said slowly, half not believing, half not wanting to believe.

Kagome looked back and forth between me and the direction of the sound. Her ocean eyes flicked from my reddening face to the clump of trees. "You know what?" she put a hand to her chin, "I think you're right."

"Oh?" I shuffled forward, our mission to grab Inuyasha to get rid of a demon threat in a nearby village out of my mind. "What could he be doing...?"

Kagome trotted along just behind me. "Serenading a village girl?" she haphazard a guess.

Pursing my lips, I squeezed my hand into a fist. Couldn't that _idiot _be left alone for more than five minutes without needing me to pry him off some poor girl?

Naturally it was my job since Kagome had her hands full 'sitting' the jackass from here to kingdom come all day.

"He better not be..." My voice came out lower, darker than usual.

...Like it always did when I talked about that perverted man doing something unmoral.

Kagome heard, like she always does. She has this weird inner intuition. It didn't come from being female or even just for being a miko, it came from _her_ just being _her_.

Whenever she heard me like that she just 'happened' to take it the wrong way. I could tell by the gleam in her stormy blue eyes and the twitch of her lips begging to smile. "Kagome," I hissed, "Don't think like that! Come on, we need him for the youkai extermination!"

"Uh huh, sure," she sang out.

I blushed.

Damn that houshi! He always got me into tight binds, even when he wasn't anywhere near me!

"Evil, evil monks..." I muttered walking faster toward the forest from the dirt path. Kagome tipped her bike over and let it fall before following, giggling at my words.

"So..." she started off slowly glancing at the back of my head. I could just feel her eyes boring into my ponytail.

"'So' what?"

"...Would it really be that bad if he found a nice village girl?" Kagome asked, her hands propped behind her head as she toddled close behind me.

"Of course-," I cut myself short and added a third word: "Not."

"Really?" She dropped her hands and walked up to me, peering up at my face.

I looked away. "Yes! It'd be a good...precaution...then if we failed at skinning that baboon, he'd have a child to go on after him. Not that I think we're _not_ going to kill Naraku, but just in case, you know?"

"Sure," she nodded and looked off in front of us. We had left the path far behind and were crunching through the undergrowth of the forest. Kagome decided to change the subject, she was awfully good at it too. "Where do you think Inuyasha got off to?"

"Hm?" I thought about the way the hanyou had drug off the small kitsune after Shippou mentioned something about 'Inuyasha looking at Kagome funny all morning'. "To teach Shippou a lesson."

"It better be a _nice_ lesson," her blue-gray eyes grew dark and menacing; I had to force a shiver down.

"I'm sure it is!" I waved off her worries, managing to turn my sweatdropping face away from her prying eyes.

**_SCRITCH_**

I slapped my hands over my ears and turned to face Kagome-chan, seeing her do the same thing. "What is that screeching?"

Kag-chan shrugged; "I think a cat decided to sing along with Miroku!" she called back to me.

I shuddered, "Are you sure that isn't _Miroku_ himself?"

She giggled and trudged on, hands still firmly clamped over ears. Rolling my eyes, I followed.

As we got closer, the singing began to form itself into words.

Of course, I had no idea what the hell the song was! It was like a weird chanting. My hopes soared; maybe he wasn't serenading a village girl! Maybe he was doing an exorcism or something!

I shoved my hopes back down.

Was that monk even capable of doing a _real _exorcism?

"Con-artist, show off, dirty, lying, stealing, perverted-," I liked that latest word so I said it again, "Perverted."

"Uh...Sango? You forming your own adjective dictionary on Miroku-sama over there?" Kagome smothered a giggle.

I glared, trying to cover my blush. "No, I was playing a...a...game...yeah, that's it. I was playing a game where you come up with different, horrible words that could represent someone!" I grinned, happy to have found a good cover up.

Kagome stared at me knowingly and I lowered my eyes. Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good one after all.

"Oh, and the person you choose for this 'game' was Miroku?"

"No-I mean yes!" I stuttered. Damn. How did Kagome manage to do that all the time? Without even trying?

"Well which is it?" she planted her fists firmly on each hip.

I shrugged helplessly and avoided her gaze. "Yes," I squeaked. Oh, Kagome was an evil, _evil_ person. That cute little schoolgirl thing was just an act!

I flinched more when she broke out in a beaming smile than I would have if she had scolded.

"Okay, then," she said flippantly and started walking again, with _me_ following _her_ this time.

_**Crunch**_

_**Smash**_

_**Crack**_

_**Thump  
**_

Sheesh, how many noises could you create walking through a damn forest? I gritted my teeth as I growled. How far could that cute perverted man be? We'd been walking for...well, forever. I think...at least that's how long it felt with that muffled 'singing'.

Finally pushing through some trees, Kagome and I found our way into a little clearing. There were nice rolling green hills and a small stream. It would have looked like a mythical place out of an enchanted fairytale if not for the monk singing. If you could call it that...

Staring stupidly at the guy, both of us merely blinked owlishly at him. What in the world was he spewing?

Kagome suddenly hung her head and an apparent sweatdrop slid down the side of her head. "Miroku?" she called. "Did you steal my boom box again?"

Our answer was said man whipping around and belting out a rock song. Wait...Kagome's boom box? That musical thingy?

Whoa...

...Kagome listens to _ROCK_?

I guess you do learn new things every day.

Miroku winked at us, but kept on singing.

Was it me, or was he really cute doing those little dance moves? Or how 'bout the way his lips formed the words? Or even his loose hair, out of its ponytail, flowing around his--

--Okay, getting carried away there.

"_Go!_

_So 1,2,3 take my hand and come with me!_

_Because you look so fine,_

_And I really wanna make you mine!_

_I say you look so fine,_

_I really wanna make you mine!_"

Miroku seemed to be staring intently at me while Kagome giggled gleefully at his attempt to sound like the singer.

Miroku winked then launched into the next...what was it called again? Racking my mind I tried to find the word, Kagome had told me it before. Serse? Curse? Purse? Derse?

Verse!

Miroku launched into the next _verse_…

"_Oh 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks!_

_Now you don't need that money,_

_When you look like that, do ya honey?"_

Hmm...money for looks? I glowered in his direction. Was he insinuating something...?

Miroku walked a few steps forward and grinned so large I thought his face would split. Which is sad because he has a really nice face...

...Money…? I thought about it again and frustrating scenes entered my mind. Miroku making fake advertisements for exorcisms, Miroku gambling, Miroku stealing, Miroku...Well let's just say they all had to do with Miroku doing something highly unreasonable.

"_Big black boots!"_

I looked down hoping to see my regular rice sandals. I had the weirdest gut feeling that he was singing to _me_. Sadly, however, I was wearing my demon exterminator suit and my foot attire just happened to be black...and, well, boots. Wait. Demon extermination...SHIT!

Oh well...that being-slaughtered-as-we-speak village will have to wait for after Houshi-sama's concert.

Oh those poor, poor people. I'd rather be facing down the demon right now than listening to this.

"_Long brown hair_, " he carried on, oblivious (as usual) to my frustration. Kagome didn't seem to notice either as she reached forward and tugged at my own brown hair. Damn, I just had to be the only person I knew with brown hair...stupid genetics.

"_She's so sweet,_

_With her get back stare!"_

That jerk! Just because I glare at him all the time, like I'm doing now, doesn't mean that he can just...wait...did he just say I was sweet?

Stupid, stupid Sango!

He's singing a song!

"_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yea!"_

Like that lecher is capable of actually staying in one home! And he's the one who has problems with staying with just one woman. Grr...bastard. Hmm...the only other man I've ever looked at besides him, not that I'm looking at him, would be that old childhood friend who's head over heels in love with me. Some Lord guy…

And I'd dropped him as gently as I could. Not my fault that I dropped him on a pile of jagged rocks...::snicker::

"_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

I glared at him under my lowered lashes. But, like the dumbass he is, he kept right on singing. Of course he doesn't have much to say, he's too busy groping every girl he laid eyes on!

Oh was I happy that my anger at the perv kept any emotions at bay. And the red on my face would be from pure, untainted rage and certainly not a blush.

"_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me,_

_Because you look so fine ,_

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine."_

Wasn't that like his motto or something? Hey, at least it was better than his pick up line of 'Will you bare my child'...May I say it again? Bastard...

Damn Kagome, too. I really don't see what's so funny about Miroku singing a futuristic song...apparently to me. Oh that giggle was getting annoying. She even had the nerve to sway along with the words!

Oh, we'd have a long chat the next time we go to the Hot Springs...

"_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks,_

_Now you don't need that money,_

_With a face like that, do ya."_

Oh, kicking seemed very tempting right then...

"_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet,_

_With her get back stare."_

If he is singing about me, well, at least he hasn't said anything about my butt yet. If he did I might be forced to shut him up for good.

Oh I could just _see_ the sly grin on my face.

"_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

Deep breaths, Sango. In with the pink, out with the blue...

"_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl."_

Now I wasn't so sure if the red on my cheeks, the heat on my face that I could feel, was from anger. I be blushing?

Damn Houshi-Sama.

Damn him to Hell where Kikyou is waiting to drag Inuyasha!

I was completely and utterly startled as Miroku walked up and clasped my hands in his. Both of his. Was it truly possible for him to have both up here and none back there...on my backside?

"_Are you gonna be my girl?! Yeah!"_ The last line seemed more like talking, like actual asking, than just a line in a song.

But, no matter how firmly I said, "No," I knew he could see the grin on my face.

And the hope shining in his eyes seemed to sink into me too.

Oh, Houshi-sama...

* * *

THE END 

The sequel is titled 'I'm Waiting, Give Me'.


End file.
